Chapter 4:PHF
by Minerva Rapter
Summary: Here in chapter 4 of the Perfect Happy Family...Lisa learns of another secret her mother has been keeping. Things get heated.


PHF: Chapter 4

How did Quinn know about father? I wondered as I drove out the driver in my new white BMW. I had gotten it for my 16th birthday. My mind was consumed with so much chaos that I could barely concentrate on the road. I felt like I was going to get a heart attack. The drive to school was seemingly frenzied. I almost ran over an elderly woman while contemplating how I was going to get rid of Quinn. She gave me a death stare when I stopped just a few inches from her; I didn't really care though. Nothing else mattered to me at that moment. When I arrived at school I begrudgingly got out the car and headed to my homeroom. The St. Bernard High School looked mighty with its Greek inspired architecture and beautiful green lawn. It was indeed quite beautiful. As I walked up the marble steps and through the huge expensive wood doors into the empty cathedral hallway, I completely disregarded the fact that I was extremely late for my first class.

I hurried up the white marble stairs in my Balenciaga heels to my Economics class. Professor Michaels was writing equations on the board when I opened the door. Everyone looked my way as I slid into my desk.

"Glad you could make it, Bertha" Michaels exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. He was not only my economics professor but also my godfather. Bertha was my middle name which was given to me in my great grandmother's honor. I hated that name. He knew I hated it and so he tormented me with it. I gave him a fake smile and grabbed my book out my Louis Vuitton messenger bag.

"Yes, I'm glad you're here" someone gushed behind me. I turned around to smile at Patrick. We had assigned seats so it could only be him. Patrick has been my best friend since kindergarten and he's also Michaels son. I loved Patrick's smile; he had this crooked nerdy smile but yet it was still so intriguing to me. Mother always teased us that we would get married but I could never see him as a love interest because I've know him since we were in diapers.

"Oh, you're such a doll" I responded playfully. Patrick laughed then motioned for me to pay attention because his father was glaring at us. I turned around without looking at Michaels direction and just stared at my book with a sheepish smile on my face. I couldn't concentrate on anything throughout the day. The day seemed like a blur and I became frustrated over stupid things. All I could think about was upholding my family's name and reputation. Reputation is everything in my world and threats are not taken lightly. You would think I was this rich weak little stupid girl but yet again you would be wrong. I'm in the top five percent of my class, captain of the soccer team, and I volunteer at a children's hospital. I do it all and I have it all.

When I got back home, mother was exercising again but this time she decided to do yoga in the kitchen.

"Mom, did you even eat?" I asked her.

"Never" she responded breathlessly. I rolled my eyes in disapproval. She never ate anything. I mean, when she felt like she was going to pass out she would grab a small piece of cheddar cheese but that was it. Mother still looked like a model and her face was flawless.

"How was school?" mother asked me.

"Great" I lied as I headed up to my room. My mind was racing with thoughts of what had happened the last few days. I didn't want to think about it because I was driving myself insane. How could a person feel and think so much? I thought I would explode. I shouldn't have all this stress, hence the fact that I'm only 17 and should only be worried about getting top grades at school. When I entered my room I threw myself upon my bed covered with the finest 800 thread count Egyptian sheets; only the best for me. I contemplated doing some homework but was too reluctant.

A few hours later, I felt hands shaking me. Apparently, I had fallen asleep which was weird because I never took naps. It was James who was franticly trying to get me up. He looked worried.

"What is your problem?" I asked hastily.

"Mum is passed out on the kitchen floor," James screamed. I jumped out my bed and ran out with James right behind me. When I got to the kitchen I saw our mom sprawled on the floor. She looked so pale.

"Call 911!" I yelled at James. We stayed by her side while we waited for the ambulance. Of course, the whole community would be outside our house because everyone wants to know everything about everyone here in Sevres Avenue. When we got to the hospital all James and I could do we would do was wait anxiously for any news of mother. We tried calling our father but he wasn't picking up his phone. The doctor finally came out a few moments later.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Daniels. You must be Mrs. Monroe's children, correct?"

"Yes", James and I responded in unison.

"How's are mother? What happened?" I asked.

"Your mother has been starving herself and excessively exercising" Dr. Daniels responded. "In her condition, she should be taking better care of herself."

"What do you mean in her condition?" James asked.

"Don't you know? Your mother is pregnant." Dr. Daniels answered. I suddenly felt dizzy. Our parents slept in different rooms and haven't had sex in seven years. So, that baby belonged to only one person, Quinn. My knees started to shake and then everything went black. The last thing I heard was James screaming my name.


End file.
